


Fever

by makokjiyuu



Category: Servamp
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makokjiyuu/pseuds/makokjiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde knows what his Eve needs, even if Licht is too proud to admit it. Even denpa angel-pianists need to be taken care of sometimes.</p>
<p>Also known as my shamelessly fluffy JekyllandHyde sickfic in which Licht is his cranky tsundere self and Hyde is more perceptive and gentle than anyone gives him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harusjiyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusjiyuu/gifts).



> Heyyy everybody~! So I decided to share this fluffy-fluff tidbit with the rest of the Servamp fandom, because why not. xD;; I actually wrote this a few months ago as a gift for harusjiyuu, which is why I'm tagging it as such to her! My best friend, my muse, the Licht to my Hyde, she's amazing and y'all should go read her stuff. :3 
> 
> Anyways, have at this peek into a very miserable denpa-chan's head, I hope you enjoy it! I had way too much fun writing it - sickfic is my guilty pleasure, so don't be surprised if you see it crop up in future fics of mine. :P And then of course JekyllandHyde is my Servamp OTP so how could I not write them~ <3
> 
> Hmm, let's see, anything else... ah: In case some of you are unfamiliar with the terms of endearment they constantly throw at each other, here's the brief rundown.
> 
> Lichtan - Hyde's favorite combination of Licht and the cute honorific -tan  
> tenshi-chan - same concept as above, except substituting his name with 'angel' (I used the Japanese word because it sounds better to me)  
> s*** rat - ....I think this one is pretty much self-explanatory.. except it's probably worth noting that Licht doesn't know how to say nice things to people he likes so he insults Hyde very colorfully instead (*cough* tsundere *cough*)
> 
> I think that's it! I hope you like it. :)
> 
> *Rated M for Lichtan's aforementioned colorful vocabulary.

It's only after the concert that Licht can feel reality claiming him again.

When he plays, it's as though he's transported to another world entirely, and it's that ethereality that sweeps through his audiences and leaves them breathless. When he plays, all of his human thoughts and feelings fall away, allowing his angel wings to flourish unhindered. When he plays, he does not feel fatigue, or irritation, or pain. He is one with the music, and the music with him.

But when the last note fades, reality descends like a dark, inky curtain, constricting his wings and plunging his mind into shadow.

“–icht?”

He blinks, trying to shake himself out of his stupor as Krantz leans in, gently guiding him along the wet pavement with a hand on his shoulder. The midnight sky is swathed in cloud, rain pouring down in endless sheets. Krantz is holding a large umbrella over both their heads, but the chill in the air seeps into his clothes anyway, making him shiver.

“Maaa, Lichtan is really sleepy,” Hyde drawls, slogging through the puddles on Krantz's other side, at the edge of the umbrella's protection.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Licht growls, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at the ground. If he'd been clearheaded, he would've shoved the vampire into the deluge; but as it is, he can barely see straight, much less summon the energy to bicker.

Krantz just sighs patiently, steering them both away from the dwindling crowds of people to the awaiting limousine. “I said, I have to sit up front with the driver to give him directions, so you two be good back here, okay?” He stops and tugs the door open, standing back to let Licht get in. In doing so, the umbrella tips, allowing small droplets of rain to spatter against Licht's skin. He winces in spite of himself, and Hyde uncharacteristically gestures for him to climb in first.

Licht ignores him pointedly, but still slips into the vehicle, lowering himself onto the nearest seat with muscles that feel stiff and sore. His mental fog has lifted some, briefly; but now his head is throbbing, spinning, and he leans it against the windowpane, closing his eyes.

He's dimly aware of Hyde clamoring in after him and the door shutting, and then the car starting to move. Hyde stretches out on the identical long, bench-like seat across from him, arms folded behind his head, and Licht can't help but envy how comfortable he looks.

“Good show t'night, Lichtan,” Hyde offers after a while, crossing and uncrossing his ankles. His sneakers squeak against each other.

“Of course it was. Because I'm an angel,” Licht responds absently. Pain spikes in his throat, and he swallows gingerly, pressing his fingers to his neck. His throat feels raw, like he's been screaming, but that's ridiculous. It's not like he was _singing_ or anything.

“Mmm.” Hyde hums, agreeing with a smirk. “Still, I think you played some of your best. Which is pretty impressive, considering...” He trails off meaningfully.

Licht lifts his head with some difficulty and glares at him. “What's that supposed to m..–” A sharp tickle pinches at his sinuses as he speaks, and he flinches, breath hitching quietly. He smothers a handful of sneezes into the crook of his elbow, the heavy fabric of his suit chafing at his already tender nose.

“You always play extra deeply when you're sick, tenshi-chan.” Hyde's tone is teasing, but his expression is far from abrasive.

Licht, however, finds that almost-gentleness even _more_ annoying. “I'mb _ndot_ _sick,_ ” he croaks, cursing the congestion in his voice. “Shut up and die, shi –” Another sneeze catches him by surprise, preventing him from suppressing it and provoking two more. He bites the inside of his lip to keep from groaning, resting his head against the heel of his hand. Somehow, sneezing even a couple of times is utterly exhausting; and now his head and throat hurt even more than before.

Hyde has the nerve to chuckle. “Nope, not sick at all,” he quips.

Licht has a strong desire to jump up and kick him... but his limbs are like lead, and refuse to obey him. He doesn't even rise an inch before sinking down again, energy depleted. He trembles with anger and fatigue, but even clenching his fists feels like too much effort.

But he's _not_ sick.

“...shit rat..” He means to snap, but it comes out as a whisper, the air rasping against his sensitive throat. To his dismay, yet another bout of sneezes takes him, and he presses his wrist hard beneath his nose to quiet them, clumsily. He's rewarded for his efforts with a sharp pain in the middle of his skull, and he hisses through his teeth, curling forward.

Licht glances up to see Hyde gazing at him with mild concern, and he decides then and there to ignore him for the rest of the trip.

Because he _is._ _Not. Sick._

He's just... cold.... and exhausted.... and achy all over... and that's just because he's an angel, angels are....

He sneezes again before he can finish the thought, and afterwards his mind is too hazy to hold onto it.

….At any rate, he's not _that_ sick.

Thankfully, Hyde doesn't say anything else, and silence falls. At first, Licht refuses to even consider lying down in his seat – he's nothing like the stupid weak rat, after all, he can rest back at the hotel – but the ride is long, and the soft darkness of the car and low hum of the engine coax him dangerously close to the edge of consciousness. His whole body feels heavy and limp, and he leans against the window again, trying to maintain what's left of his angel dignity.

The pane is cold, and feels nice against his forehead, which is uncomfortably warm; but a series of chills wrack the rest of his body, shuddering his insides despite his warm layers of clothing and making him jerk away from the window. Sorely tempted to draw his legs up onto the seat and huddle up, he instead wraps his arms around himself and tries his best to remain upright.

However, the rain pattering on the roof, the rhythmic swish of the windshield wipers, and the steady motion of the car overwhelm his senses, lulling him against his will.

Thoroughly exhausted, but fighting sleep with all his might, he ends up caught in a dazed in-between state, head drooping against his fist. Muted colors swim before his eyes, voices and images floating through his head like wisps of smoke. Several times, he starts to dream, only to wake out of it again with a start, body jerking and heart racing in his ears. He's shivering, but he's way too hot, sweating in his suit, and his throat is on fire. Unable to hold his head up any longer, he buries his face in his hands, which are blessedly cool against his burning eyes. Suddenly, he's wishing very much that Krantz was sitting back with them as usual – then he would have someone beside him to keep him from falling over sideways. He's so dizzy now that he almost wishes Hyde were....

No. There is no fucking way he's falling asleep on a demon's shoulder, however tired he is.

Now he's too cold, he's _freezing_ , his slender frame shaking with chills. If Krantz were here, or even Guil, he could borrow some warmth, just by sitting next to them. But he is all alone, and he – ….he is an _angel_ , he doesn't need company, he's not so _weak_ as to need someone to lean on.

…But… _damn_ does it sound nice.

His discomfort and best efforts alike, he still succumbs to the fragmented dreams that keep snagging at his mind. He loses his sense of time, only stirring again when his nose prickles, sending him once again into a helpless sneezing fit.

When it's finally over, he shifts position groggily; and instead of the empty seat, his hand meets something sturdy and warm. Confused, he opens his eyes.

He's still in the car, and they haven't stopped; he's still shivering, his head still hurts, and his nose is running. But his cheek is pressed into a soft material that looks vaguely familiar, and he's tucked securely against something – some _one_ – so that he doesn't fall.

“..Wh...” There's only one person it could be; even this disoriented, he knows that. Forehead creasing in a tired scowl, he tries to move, to push away; but his body is sluggish and refuses to respond, and he falls weakly back again.

Hyde, for once, does not make any snarky comments, does not give him an obnoxious smirk. He just adjusts his own position, turning to let Licht's head rest against his chest, touching his shoulder to steady him.

Licht wants to balk, but he's just not awake enough to. Hyde might be.. well, _Hyde_... but he's also very warm, and very comfortable, and very.... there.

Licht turns his head and sniffles, determining to look anywhere but at Hyde. He could already feel himself slipping into a deeper sleep than before, and he doesn't have the will to resist anymore. There were worse things than falling asleep in the lap of a vampire, he supposes grudgingly. Especially when said vampire is so passive about it.

He is, after all, his servant. Vampire... servant....ser...vamp...

Licht's eyelids droop shut, and he falls asleep to the steady rise and fall of Hyde's breathing.

~~~~

Hyde waits until he's sure Licht's out, then gently sweeps the sick pianist's bangs out of his eyes. His fingertips brush against his hot skin, and he frowns. It's pretty bad this time.

“Mouu... you're burning up, tenshi-chan...” he murmurs, shaking his head. At least the ailing boy looks a little less miserable this way, resting against him. Hyde's arm is starting to fall asleep, but he doesn't mind.

He bends over, pressing a light kiss to his Eve's steaming forehead. “Sleep well, Lichtan.”

 

~End~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kudos/comment me your thoughts~! =w=


End file.
